Super Awesome Randomness!
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Various Supernatural characters in various situations :) Just random bits really, sometimes I just need to get things out of my head XD so where else to do it? ALL HAIL THE WINCHESTERS! (I don't own SPN )
1. Chapter 1

PieGuy79 signed on.

SamW signed on.

SamW: Seriously?

PieGuy79: What?

SamW: Never mind. I wish Charlie would've had chance to show us how to use this properly.

PieGuy79 sends SamW a wink.

SamW: The hell Dean? Don't send me winks.

PieGuy79 sends SamW a kiss.

SamW Signed off.

PieGuy79: Bitch.

PieGuy79 signed off.

* * *

Castiel Signed on.

Castiel: Oh, there is nobody on.

PieGuy79 signed on.

Castiel: Dean?

PieGuy79: Cas! You finally got a computer huh?

Castiel: Yes, I used some of the money you gave to me. Where is Sam?

PieGuy79: His lazy ass is still asleep.

Castiel: I see. I have to go to work, goodbye Dean.

Pieguy79: Wait, work?

Castiel signed off.

PieGuy79: Dammit Cas.

KevinT signed on.

Pieguy79: Kevin! This is cool huh?

KevinT: I'm basically down the hall from you :/

PieGuy79: What does that face mean?

KevinT: wow, you really don't go on the internet much do you?

PieGuy79: Nah, I have better shit to do.

KevinT punches PieGuy79 in the face.

PieGuy79: well that was freakin uncalled for! Prophet of the Lord my ASS.

KevinT signed off.

PieGuy79: Does no one say seeya these days?

PieGuy79 signed off.

* * *

PieGuy79 signed on.

SamW signed on.

Castiel Signed on.

PieGuy79: You know they do say threes a crowd.

Castiel: Should I leave?

SamW: No Cas, Dean's just being a dick as per usual.

PieGuy79 sticks his tongue out at SamW.

SamW: Very mature.

PieGuy79: you started it.

TheKingOfHell signed on.

PieGuy79: What the fuck?

TheKingOfHell: Hello boys ;) .

PieGuy79: What the fuck is this?

Castiel: You gave Crowley the password?

SamW: No Cas, we didn't. This is a secure network, Crowley, how the hell did you get the password?

TheKingOfHell: Oh come on Moose, I'm the king of Hell. I can get my beak into wherever and whatever I want.

PieGuy79: Son of a bitch! GET OFF OUR NETWORK!

TheKingOfHell sends PieGuy79 a wink.

PieGuy79 punches TheKingOfHell in the face.

Castiel: I think you need to change the password Dean.

SamW: I doubt that'll matter Cas.

TheKingOfHell: Daddy has some business he has to attend too, later pets.

TheKingOfHell signed off.

PieGuy79 signed off.

Castiel: Where did Dean go?

SamW: I can hear him swearing at the top of his voice, I'm staying out of the firing line.

WerewolfStud signed on.

SamW: Oh dear god.

Castiel: Who is that?

WerewolfStud: WHAT'S GOING ON BROS?!

SamW: Hey Garth.

WerewolfStud: SAM! WHERE'S DEANO?

SamW: He's...cooling off.

Castiel: I have to go.

Castiel signed off.

WerewolfStud Pokes SamW.

SamW: Why did you poke me?

WerewolfStud: CAUSE I CAN LOL!

PieGuy79 signed on.

WerewolfStud: DEANOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY MAN!

Pieguy79: OH FUCK NO

PieGuy79 signed off.

WerewolfStud: Was it something I said? :(


	2. Chapter 2 -Truth or dare just got weird

Dean sets the vast collection of alcohol onto the large table, as Sam and Kevin start to set up the snacks and dips. Cas is playing around with a monopoly board set, his face set into a deep brow.

Pouring out a glass of whiskey, Dean heads over to Cas, prying the board from his grip and replacing it with the whiskey.

"Dude, get drinking already and stop feeling up the damn monopoly board."

Dean throws the board onto one of the chairs, watching a curious Cas sniff at the whiskey.

"It smells...toxic."

Snorting, Dean shoves the glass at Cas's lips, and Cas reluctantly downs it.

As expected, Cas coughs loudly, while Dean refills the glass.

"Come on Cas, another one down the hatch."

Cas splutters, pushing Dean's hand away.

"No, I do not wish to get intoxicated, I have seen some of the things you do."

Dean frowns, as Sam and Kevin snort with laughter from further down the table.

"I'm a well behaved drunk I'll have you know."

Cas stares up at him, his brow creased in confusion.

"Dean, you are the reason all of us were removed from the museum, you climbed onto on of the dinosaur exhibits and tried to claim it as your noble stead."

Kevin shoves some chips into his mouth, nodding along with Cas.

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about that. Thanks for ruining museums for me Dean."

Pouting, Dean swigs the alcohol back himself.

"What, is it pick on Dean day today?"

Sam opens up a bottle of beer, taking a swig.

"So, what should we do first?"

Cas's eyes flick to the monopoly board, but Dean shakes his head at him.

"Oh hell no, no boring ass board games. We should play truth or dare!"

Everyone around him audibly groans.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun! How about it?"

Cas chews on his lip.

"I am not sure that would a good idea."

Kevin shovels more chips into his face, and Sam shrugs.

"Sure, why not."

Dean stares at him in surprise, but doesn't wait any longer, finding another three glasses and filling them with whiskey. Everyone takes on, including a reluctant Cas. Dean sits on the edge of the table.

"So, who's going first?"

Sam points at Dean.

"Well, you wanted to play, so you go first."

Tapping his fingers against his chin, Dean grins at Cas.

"I pick Cas. So Cas, truth or dare?"

Cas sniffs at the whiskey in his hands.

"But I do not understand the concept of the game."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Well, you pick truth, I ask you a question and you have to tell the complete truth. You pick dare, I tell you to do something, you have to do it. So come on, truth, or dare?"

"I will choose Truth, I do not wish to find out what you will make me do."

Taking a gulp of whiskey, Dean smirks.

"Alright Angel, you ever had kinky dreams about Sam?"

Kevin spits his drink out, his eyes popping from his skull. Sam's jaw twitches, and he sends Dean a death glare.

Cas's mouth drops open, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"I...I do not want to answer."

Dean shrugs, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tough, you have to. I just explained the rules to you. So come on, tell us truth, and nothing but the truth."

Cas sighs, sipping at the whiskey.

"Yes."

Dean throws his head back laughing, and Sam turns bright red. Kevin chugs back the remaining whiskey, quickly refilling it.

Finishing off his beer, Sam has a taste of the whiskey, glowering at a still laughing Dean.

"You're not funny, Dean."

Dean wipes at his eyes, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, I beg to differ Sammy. Come on Cas, now it's your turn."

Cas seems to quirk up at that.

"It is?"

Dean nods, propping his feet up.

"Yeah, ask whoever you want."

Cas grins, pointing at Dean.

"I am asking you. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, I'll go for Truth. Give me your best shot."

Finishing off the whiskey, Cas tilts his head at Dean.

"Have you ever had sexual dreams about me?"

Dean's face flushes, and Sam slides off his chair, leaving a horrified Kevin with chips spilling out his mouth.

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom, you guys are creeping me the hell out."

Sam leaves, and Kevin watches the pair, helping himself to more whiskey.

Dean glares at a smug looking Cas.

"You're an ass."

Cas shakes his head.

"Maybe so, but you still have to answer the question, truthfully, like I did."

Grumbling, Dean waves his hands in the air.

"Fine, fucking fine. A few times, everyone's a little gay once in a while."

Kevin scoffs, throwing a chip at Dean's head.

"Shut the hell up Dean, I've never had any gay dreams."

Dean glances back at Kevin.

"But if you did, you wouldn't tell us anyway."

Kevin opens his mouth, then lets it close. Huffing, he snatches a bag of chips and marches from the room.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Short yes, but just something I wrote a while back when I was bored, so I thought why not share it? XD **


End file.
